lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Krusty the Clown
Krusty the Clown is one of the Fun Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears in 71227 Fun Pack for The Simpsons franchise. Background Born as Herschel Shmoikel Pinchas Yerucham Krustofsky, Krusty the Clown is a hard-living entertainment veteran who has been down and out several times (always being rescued by the Simpson children) and remains addicted to cigarettes and alcohol (and, in two episodes, Percodan). He seems to suffer from bipolar disorder and in a Soupy Sales parody, asked children to send him spare lithium from their parents' medicine cabinets after the nuclear channel 6 cut off its prescription drug plan. He says that his tolerance levels are so high from years of excess he has to smoke ground-up "moon rocks" to get normal. Krusty – minus his trademark clown-hair, pale "facepaint" and red nose – bears an uncanny physical resemblance to Homer Simpson. However, there also differences such as his cow-skull birthmark, his superfluous third nipple, and his small feet. Krusty, like Homer, has apparently faced heart problems in the past as he currently has a pacemaker. The pacemaker has since permanently made his face white. He also seems to be disturbed at even the mere mention of someone having an affair, as when Homer tells Krusty the Clown that Apu was cheating on Manjula (due to his thinking he'd joke about it), he reacted quite opposite of what Homer expected by saying in a remorseful tone that it was sad, and feeling sorry for all of their kids. Krusty lives in his mansion in the upscale residential area of "Springfield Heights", which is also resided by mob don "Fat" Tony D'Amico and actor Troy McClure, though at one time lived in the suburbs at 534 Center Street. Still, Krusty is involved in some business. Many say the characters main inspiration is Rusty Nails, a television clown Matt Groening (the creator of The Simpsons) watched as a child. Dimension Crisis Meltdown at Sector 7-G He was seen amongst the chaos in the Springfield invasion, carrying a briefcase full of money while trying to escape from Micro Managers. He then found Marge, who was taking care of Grampa. After knocking him over, Krusty offered her money from the briefcase. He was then thrown into the air, crossing Batman, Gandalf, and Wyldstyle's paths. The Mysterious Voyage of Homer Krusty was seen at the chili cook-off watching Homer eat the Guatemalan Insanity Peppers. World The Simpsons: Springfield (Krusty's Mansion) Abilities * Hazard Cleaner * Water Spray * Growth Quotes Trivia * In the series, he is voiced by Dan Castellaneta, who also voices Homer Simpson, Grampa Simpson, Santa's Little Helper, Mayor Quimby, Groundskeeper Willie and Hans Moleman. ** Archive audio of Castellaneta's performance from several episodes is used in-game for when Krusty is talking. * He is one of three Year 1 characters that have the Hazard Cleaner Ability, the others are Aquaman and Slimer. * One of his idle animations is to eat a Krusty Burger and then spit it out referencing the show and movie, where he finds the quality of Krusty Burgers to be very disgusting, so much that "I don't mind the taste" is a seal of approval. * Batman mistakes Krusty as the Joker, due to them being clowns or based around clowns. * Krusty is the first Jewish character in the game. It is possible that Tina and Queenie Goldstein could be the second and third Jewish characters in the game. * His toy tag is based on his iconic appearance which has his pink shirt and turquoise bow tie * He is the only playable Simpsons character to not be related to the family. Gallery Category:Characters Category:The Simpsons Characters Category:The Simpsons Category:Good Guys Category:Fun Pack Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Index Category:Wave 2 Category:Keys Category:Male Characters Category:Hazard Cleaner Ability Category:TV Show Characters Category:Water Spray Ability Category:Physical Characters Category:2015 Category:Archive Audio Characters Category:Yellow Skinned Characters Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters Category:Mascots Category:Hire a Hero Category:Growth Ability Category:Target Ability Category:Accessory Characters Category:Characters With Special Heads Category:Wave 2 Characters